2 months in Mirkwood
by nannanina
Summary: Estel is 14 years and goes to Mirkwood in 2 months. All in Rivendel is happy, but will Mirkwood still stand when Estel leaves?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or places... yet...  
  
A/N: My second story! Don't sue me if some words are spelled wrong or something!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lord Elrond sat in his study, ignoring the shouts and giggles that was hears outside in the corridor. The door opened and a giggling little Estel ran in.  
  
"Estel, what have you done this time?"  
  
"I have done nothing! Just put a spider in Glorfindels boot!" Elrond sighed and continued to write his letter to Thraundil about how Estel was going to stay there in 2 months, that was why Elrond was quite happy.  
  
"Estel, you are going to pay!" Glorfindel rushed into Elrond study and almost knocked Estel over.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAA!" Estel started to run, but Glorfindel grabbed his shirt. "DON'T HURT MEEEE!"  
  
"Glorfindel, please, leave Estel alone. He are going to Mirkwood in 2 months, and we don't want him too come later than planned, won't we?" Elrond decided to stop Glorfindel before Estel was only a bloody clump. Glorfindel muttered something but let Estel go. Estel dived behind Elrond and stuck out his tongue to Glorfindel who nearly jumped on Estel again.  
  
"Estel, I think it is best if you go to bed." Elrond stated, before Glorfindel got the chance to hurt Estel. Badly.  
  
Estel seemed to understand this and he ran away. But Elrond wasn't sure if Estel ran to his bedroom. He turned to Glorfindel who was sneaking out the room.  
  
"Glorfindel! Do not try to sneak away from me!" Glorfindel stopped and turned to Elrond whit a little blush on his cheeks. "I am sorry, Lord Elrond." He said and bowed lightly.  
  
"Estel will go to Mirkwood when Thraundil answer my letter, so please, leave him alone and you will have 2 Estel-free months. I know it isn't easy, but try, ok?"  
  
"Of course I will do that, mellon nin. May I leave?" Elrond nodded. Glorfindel turned and walked away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Estel ran out in the gardens. He had always liked to be out more than inside. And going to Mirkwood would be exciting. Estel was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the two elves that walked before him, so he ran into them.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Watch were you are going!"  
  
"Sorry!" When Estel looked up, he saw that the elves he had ran into was his brothers Elladan and Elrohir. "Or I mean, you deserve it! You ran away and I got almost beaten up!"  
  
Elrohir snickered and Elladan hit him. "We didn't run away! We were... out in the gardens and... talked... to... Gandalf! That is right! Gandalf!"  
  
"And why don't I believe you?" Estel smiled and Elladan hit Elrohir again. "OUCH! Stop hitting me!"  
  
"Shuddup and listen! On 3, 'kay?" Elrohir nodded. "1, 2, 3! RUN!" Elladan and Elrohir ran, whit Estel behind.  
  
"He is fast!" Elrohir looked back.  
  
"I know. We must be smarter if we are going to make this!" Elladan answered. Estel was only 2 meter behind them now.  
  
"Dear brother, if we not make this, you have been the best twin-brother I have had."  
  
"Maybe because I am your only." They heard how Estel get closer and closer.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Will Elladan and Elrohir get away from Estel? Read and review to find out! 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
A/N: I know the chapter came out late but here it is!  
  
~*~* ~  
  
Elladan and Elrohir was in theirs room whit many bruises. That was the prize when you 'betrayed' Estel.  
  
Someone knocked on the door and Elladan glared at the door.  
  
"Come in!" Elrond walked in.  
  
"You know that..." He trailed off when he saw the twins. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Estel." Elladan muttered. He was in a very bad mood after Estel had got them.  
  
Elrond formed his lips to a little 'oh'.  
  
"Well he is going to Mirkwood and you can go on a hunting trip when he comes back." Elladan seemed to brighten up but Elrohir almost glared at Elrond.  
  
"Why would you come here and tell us that? You want us to do something, right?" Elrond licked his lips nervously. (AN: Elrond do much whit his lips...)  
  
"Ehm... Can you look out for Estel tills he comes to Mirkwood?" Elladan jumped up and he saw murderous out. Elrohir tried to calm him, but that didn't go too well.  
  
"You can't be serious! Why can't Glorfindel do that?"  
  
"Because he is teaching some children to use a sword that day!" Elladan glared daggers towards Elrond but he know he had lost.  
  
"Fine." He muttered. Elrond walked out and leaved the twins.  
  
"How does it happen that we get the hard job all the time?" Elrohir shrugged and flopped down on the bed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Estel wandered around in Rivendel. He had a feeling that everyone knew something he didn't, and that annoyed him. He would put up pranks all over the place!  
  
Whit that though in mind he raced off to put pranks on all elves in Rivendel.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It isn't so long, but next chapter will be longer! I promise!  
  
And thanks all that reviewed! You are so nice!  
  
Review! Review! Review! 


End file.
